<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated After A Workout by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880768">Heated After A Workout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlazBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Masturbation, Other, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto experiences a bit of unexpected relief after a hard workout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heated After A Workout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After sparring and training for what was possibly hours on end, Makoto knew that it was time to stop her workout. She was covered in sweat, had nothing but a towel covering her upper half, and her signature pair of shorts keeping her lower half covered. But she was happy with this since she had been left alone when she first walked in. A gentle smile crept to her lips as she looked at the mirror she had been throwing punches in front of, watching her form throughout her workout and enjoying the way that it simply looked like she was getting better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when she took a step back, it was clear that the wall-sized mirror had been covered in her sweat from the punches that she had thrown and was even partially fogged up from the heat that left her body. A quiet giggle escaped Makoto’s lips when she pulled the towel that was covering her breasts up and wiped her face clean of the sweat that was currently on it. “That was great! I haven’t had a workout that intense in a long time!~” It didn’t matter to her that she was talking to herself. Not when she knew that no one was able to see her like this because of that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dragged her tongue along her lips as she got a good look at her figure through the slightly foggy mirror. She still retained her near hourglass figure while her plump breasts bounced and heaved with each heavy breath that she took. “Welp, time to hit the showers!” It didn’t take Makoto more than a moment to peel her eyes away from the half-naked demi-human that was standing in her reflection. But she couldn’t help but smile along her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, when she got to the locker room showers, there was no one in the. This caused her heart to skip a beat as she rushed from the entrance into the closest shower she could, sweat still dripping off of her body and onto the floor underneath her. Makoto couldn’t wait to turn on the shower, turning the handle and gasping when she felt a near blast of cold water hammer onto her back from the showerhead above her. But in the moment that she yelped from surprise in the empty showers around her, she couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of relief fill her as the cold water countered the heat that still filled her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto stood still for only a moment underneath the cold water, allowing it to soak into her tail and try to quell the heat that surged from her back. But once that moment was over, she turned the handle for the heat and blissfully greeted the warmth that flowed in the water and landed against her skin. It almost brought another sense of pleasure to her after the workout that she went through. The warmth of the water landing against her skin caused her muscles to relax in the water, giving the young woman time to look down at the water as it flowed down her back and down her hips and thighs. Right before she took a step back and felt the water starting to land in her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demi-human took a moment to just stand under the warm water and allow it to slow down her body. The warmth against her skin almost radiated through her body as she stood there, bringing her hand to her stomach and then upward through the water to her breasts. It felt so nice after her heated workout to be able to relax like this. No one was around to disturb her, no one was there to see her working out half-naked, and no one was able to see her naked body dripping with water right now. Makoto dragged her tongue along her lips as she kept her hand on her breasts, the heat from the shower and her workout fueling a small amount of her natural heat as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hand on her breast, her head under the water, and her eyes locked on her body and watching the water drip onto the floor beneath her, Makoto felt peace in this moment. A sense of peace that told her it was okay to let loose after a workout like that. A sense of peace that told her it was okay if she wanted to relieve herself right here and now. And that’s exactly what she found herself doing when she brought her free hand between her legs and to her slit. Almost immediately when she brought her middle finger to her folds, she felt a burning sense of desire suddenly surge through her. Though, it faded a second later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it quickly came back when she used the hand that was resting on her breast to squeeze and knead the large mound. A sharp and blissful gasp escaped from Makoto’s lips as she started to slowly play with herself. She started at a slow and steady pace, dragging her middle finger along her folds and playing with her breasts to get herself started. However, she wasn’t shy about picking up the pace and enhancing the pleasure that she felt. Not when she figured she was alone in the showers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After only a moment or two, Makoto plunged two fingers into her cunt in the middle of her shower. And she didn’t bother to hide or muffle the moan that nearly erupted from her lips when those two digits pumped in and out of her snatch without a care in the world. All the while, she played with her breast and kept her head underneath the warm water. There was no reason to move from her spot. Not when it felt so good to have the warm water washing over her skin and allowing her heated workout to fade from her mind, the pleasure that she felt right here and now replacing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot and heavy moans spilled from Makoto’s lips over and over again as she fingerfucked herself in the showers, unashamed of the pleasure that she felt and allowing her bliss to be heard by anyone who might be in there with her. But she didn’t care if anyone heard her. With how good it felt st be so warm and have her pussy filled with her fingers while her breasts were squeezed and teased? What reason was there to care about anyone finding out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto dragged her tongue along her lips as she steadily approached a powerful orgasm, her adrenaline from her workout starting to mix in with the pleasure and bliss that she was feeling. “It feels so good… I didn’t think doing this after a workout would feel this-” A blissful and eager whine cut Makoto off when she talked to herself through her pleasure, causing her to bite down on her lower lip. All while she moved her hand from one breast to the other, immediately pinching onto her nipple and giving it a firm twist and tug. Something that caused her to quickly let go of her lip and scream out in bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That tug of her nipple also seemed to be what Makoto needed to reach her orgasm. Her breath hitched in her throat as she closed her eyes, continuing to plunge her slender fingers into her pussy over and over again. All the while, her inner walls clenched down around her digits and her grip on her breasts grew even tighter. A hot and blissful sound rumbled in Makoto’s throat as she experienced her orgasm, the water from the shower washing away her juices before she could even bring her fingers to her lips a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn… And here I was wondering how I tasted. Noelly said it was pretty good.~” A blissful giggle left Makoto as she slumped against the shower wall, her legs starting to give out from the combination of the intense workout and the intense pleasure that washed over her. But she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Her lips curled into a blissful smile as she looked up toward the shower hear and saw the way falling down onto her body. “It’ll be okay if I sit here for a little longer, right? No one is expecting me anywhere…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Without thinking, Makoto brought her fingers back between her legs and dragged her middle finger along her folds while she sat on the floor. And the only thought to cross her mind as she started to tease herself once again was if it would feel as good to masturbate while sitting on the shower floor as it did when she was standing. In the back of her mind, she knew that she should get up and go get something to eat. But she was too busy pushing three fingers into her pussy to care about food right now. Especially when those three fingers brought a new surge of pleasure to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>